Three Days is All it Takes
by imanactordealwithit
Summary: Oz got hit hard when his father rejected him and sadly Gil is the one to be effected. (I say swears O.o)


**hey so I wrote a really long Drabble here. It's my first true angsty story so I'd love some feed back. And if y'all want another chapter. Maybe with some ozbert I'd be happy to comply. :) **

Oz P.O.V.

It was my fault. I know it was. All on me but I wasn't thinking about him when it happened; when they dragged him off. My mind was on the dreadful words spoken to me that I knew I would one day hear "it would have been better if he had never been born."  
These were the thoughts running through my head as I sat alone in the dark of my room. Curled into a corner head on my knees; I did nothing but think about the raven haired boy now locked in the basement. He didn't do anything but try to help me, make my days fun and look how I repaid him.

"Young master?" The voice of Mrs. Kate took me from my thoughts. "Young master, it's been two days please eat something." She said entering the room. She brought with her a simple plate of toast and eggs, it looked disgusting.

"No. Thank you Mrs. Kate, I- I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are. I know you're upset about Gilbert but he should be back soon, he simply needs to learn his lesson then he'll be back."

"I know." I growled sounding harsher than I intended.

"Well you won't do him any favors by starving yourself. I expect this plate to be clean by the time I return with your tea." I heard the door slam and I was again left alone with my thoughts.

I'm over reacting right? I always knew my father hated me so why does this confirmation make me feel like shit? Is it because I was in denial. It must be. Damn it Gil! Why the hell did you have to run off like that? Fuck, it's not his fault, it's mine. He's my father I should have asked. It's my fault all on me. God I'm so fucking weak.

Xxxx 1 day later xxxX

3rd person P.O.V.

"Master Oz I've brought Gilbert back. I do believe he's learned his lesson, yes?" Mrs Kate asked directing the last part of the question at the raven haired boy who nodded refusing to look up from the floor. "Well then I'll leave you two be. Let us not repeat this week's events."Both boys heard the door shut but were too focused on the floor to acknowledge it. A few moments of awkward silence ensued before Gilbert broke out in a flustered string of apologies and explanations.

"BochanI'msosorryIdidn'tknowthatwouldhappenIwon'tdoiteveragainI-"

"Gil." Oz calmly interrupted "you don't need to apologize. What happened, happened and there's no changing that."

"But m-master-"

"Gilbert." Oz said sternly rising to face his servant "I wish to never speak of this incident again. Understood?" His tone was harsh and unforgiving, the voice of a true noble talking down to those below him. Gilbert having never heard this coming from Oz could do nothing but stare utterly bewildered at his request."Understood?" He heard again finally registering the question.

"Y-yes." Gilbert managed to whisper unable to make eye contact with the blonde.

"Good. Now it's time for tea if you don't mind."

Gilbert watched as his master and best friend returned to his perch on the window sill knowing something was different in the way he talked. Those three days had changed him. The smiling Oz that everyone was used to was gone and all that was left was a rejected shell of a boy faced with a tragic reality. To be told by someone you hold dear that it would have been better had you never been born is enough to make anyone stone cold for life.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gilbert P.O.V.

"B-botchan?" I whispered pouring the tea.

"Hm?"

"Well... Um..." I stuttered laying the cup and saucer in front of my master trying to formulate the question.

"Gilbert, I wish you would just get on with whatever it is you want to ask me." He seemed annoyed. I wasn't used to that from Oz.

Unable to think if a way around it I blurted out the question that had been on my mud since Mrs. Kate brought me back, "Why do you keep doing that?"

Now it was Oz's turn to be confused. "Doing what exactly?" He said narrowing his eyes, clearly displeased at my being bold.

"Calling me Gilbert." I mumbled to the floor.

Oz relaxed into a pompous posture and began sipping at his tea. "Is that not your name?"

"Huh? ... W-well yes but..."

"But what? That is your name so that is what I shall call you."I knew in the back of my mind that I should have stopped there. In his mind the argument was over; question answered but I kept pushing.

"But you never have before. You've never called me Gilbert. It's always been Gil. Just Gil. What happened?"I knew I was out of line. I knew I should have stopped but my emotions were getting the better if me. Oz went rigged at the mention of my nickname.

"One shouldn't get so familiar with servants as to give them a nickname."

At this point the tears that had began to cloud my vision fell freely down my cheeks. "You... You really only see me as a servant?" I asked, daring to make eye contact with the blonde.

He rose to meet my gaze seen wing my hostility. "Yeah I do, cuz guess what? That's what you are."

"Why won't you just tell me what happened?" I said voice rising.

"Nothing happened!" He screamed in reply.

"Yes it did you changed! You changed so much so fast!"

"Shut up!"

"No matter what your father says you're not worthless!" By the time I saw his had flying toward me it was too late. Red hot pain shot through my face as I hit the ground. Shocked into silence I looked up at the blonde. The funny thing was Oz looked just as surprised as I felt, never having hit me before, but it didn't last long.

"Don't you ever mention that man in front of me. This was a warning, speak so freely again and I'll lock you in the basement for a month. I'll be retiring now. See that you keep out of trouble till morning."

He turned on his heel and left the room in favor of his own quarters. Leaving me on the floor clutching the side of my face, still trying to convince myself that that monster I now call a master is really Oz.

Xxxxxxx

Oz P.O.V.

It wasn't until i finally reached my room and locked the door that my previous actions sunk in. I just hit Gilbert. I fucking bitch slapped him so hard he fell to the floor. What the hell!? Am I seriously taking out my anger in him or- no... "Damn I forgot. That's why..."

In the brief conversation I had with my father he said something else as Gilbert was being dragged away. "Maybe of you spent less time hanging around with the help you would be of more value to me."

Yeah that was it. I was so caught up in the "never should have been born" thing that I totally forgot about him valuing me as much as a servant. I want to be better than a servant to him; want to distance myself from that as much as possible and the way to do that is to... To... "Oh my god I'm turning into my father!" The sudden realization dawning on me. "He doesn't want me to distance my self from Gilbert he just wants me to be more like him; a noble, A fucking douche. I hate him. He twisted my head around, made me into one if those stuffy old nobles, made be hurt Gil... Oh my god!" As I said my servants name I realized I had just left him on the floor if the study.

Concerned I raced back stopping at the door to the sound of sobbing. Mentally preparing myself for the conversation to come I pushed open the door.

XXXXXXX

Gil was now sitting in a chair head on the table crying over his arms. Upon seeing this Oz's heart sank and he instantly felt like the biggest douche alive; he had put Gil in this state of being. Ever so slowly he glided to his servant's side,reaching a hand out to touch him on the shoulder. "Gil?"

The boy's head shot to his master in a jolt. Quickly standing and backing away from the blonde the servant tried his best to conceal his emotions. "Y-yes-s?" He stuttered through hiccups.

Oz could only look at the boy shaking I front if him, his servant. 'This is how it should be' came a voice in his head, but the voice was not his own. It was the voice of the devil he was born to. 'You are better than him. He SHOULD be cowering ready to do whatever you tell him. Your obedient slave.'

"Shut up!" Oz screamed grabbing his head.

"Sorry! Please don't hit me, master." Gilbert cried covering his face. It was then that Oz realized he had spoken aloud.

'Shit.' He inwardly cursed. 'As if I want already in a bad position'

"Gil." He tried "I - I wasn't talking to you. I'm sorry. It... Those... I mean. Uh!" He sighed heavily slumping into a chair now holding the full attention if his wide eyed servant. "Look, my father said more after you got dragged away and it really screwed me up. I didn't realize how badly until I saw you on the floor just now. I don't want to turn into my father, Gil. He says I need to stop hanging orotund with servants like you... But I don't want you to ever leave my side." He couldn't force himself to make eye contact with the other so when his heartfelt monologue was met with silence he began to fear the worst. Looking up to acknowledge the slow response he was surprised to be met with the smiling face of his servant now almost in tears. He suddenly sank to the floor kneeling on one knee in a respectful bow.

" I promise I will never leave your side. Though others may betray you I'll stay with you till the end. I feel that you and I are linked. Not by light but by shadow." Emerald met gold and in that moment both boys knew it was going to be okay in the end.

**let me know if there were any mistakes or things I can work on. I wrote this on an ipod and spellcheck's a bitch so please inform me. Thanks :) **

***added 3 days later... **

**so y'all didn't tell me. i just went through and freaking spell check changed a few words that totally messed up the story. sorry XP. i think i fixed it... **


End file.
